


Love

by megarangers



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, School is weird, red & yellow - Freeform, waiting for them to be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megarangers/pseuds/megarangers
Summary: Yoko has an assignment about love.bring to school someone you love.
Relationships: Sakurada Hiromu/Usami Youko
Kudos: 5





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so, please tell me every mistake that I make ( ◠‿◠ )

Yoko had a school project.  
Of love.

At first, she thought that she could bring Morishita-san or Nakamura-san.  
They didn't have time.

Maybe Ryuuji.  
He didn't have time either.

"So Yoko, why did you call me?" Hiromu asked, crossing his arms, trying not to show that he was nervous.

"Well, I-i I have an assignment about love, but Morishita and Ryuuji can't help me so, I think that you should help." Yoko breathed. Hiromu didn't understand; she was too talking too fast. But he wanted to look cool.

"Ok."

"Arigatou, Hiromu." Yoko did a reverence."Come to my school at 3 pm." 

Yoko tried to run away, but she fainted.

"Yoko!" Hiromu took her in his arms."Where do you have your candies?" 

"in my pocket, don't touch me siscon," Yoko whispered, her breath was heavy.

Hiromu took a little bag with some sweets, he grabbed one and put it on Yoko's mouth.

In a few seconds, Yoko had her strength again; she kicked him, putting herself on her feet. 

Hiromu just saw how she leaves.

-

"Don't get to close to me! people will think that we are a couple!" Yoko did a pout, crossing her arms. Hiromu just sighed, ruffling his hair.

"It's sad that you're annoying because you're cute." Hiromu chuckled but, a sound of pain replaced his laugh.

Yoko had just kicked him on his knee. 

"Shut up you siscon!" 

"Yoko-chan! I thought that you were going to bring a friend, not your boyfriend." Her friend smiled at Yoko.

"Masa-san, what are you talking about? Hiromu is just my friend." Yoko stuck her nose in the air and looked away meanwhile Hiromu just grinned and put his hands on his hips.

"So, he's not your boyfriend, yet?" Masa raised her eyebrows.

Yoko couldn't anymore.

"Aghh, stop!" she covered her face but, even her neck was in a shade of red.

Hiromu waved his hands at Yoko's classmate and grabbed Yoko wrist.

"Why did you bring me here?" 

"Well, our teacher told us that we should bring someone we love, but Nakamura, Morishita, and Ryuuji didn't have time."

"So, you love me?"

"You were the only one that can come here!" Yoko looked away, but Hiromu took a step in front of her.

"You don't hate me!"

"I do!" Yoko pushed him onto the wall before she fainted again.

"Don't touch me, siscon!"

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone enjoyed this short story ^u^


End file.
